the_harrowed_manfandomcom-20200215-history
Halick Medsill
Halick Medsill (referred to as Medsill) was a high figure in the Cray Region black market as well as a middleman between the Colovian and Cray Regions. He worked out of a hidden building located in the Colovian City with his associates and employer. He worked with Pennycoat in Act 5 in order to pay for a necklace that one of Pennycoat's thieves, Cameron, had stolen. He also appeared later on in Act 5 and Act 7 and disrupted Pennycoat's plans. He was a secondary antagonist in Act 5, although he didn't work with Orlin Cantrill and Horridan. He was also a secondary antagonist for the first half of Act 7. History Act 5 Medsill's first appearance was in Act 5, after Pennycoat approached his building looking to sell a necklace to him. Pennycoat payed Medsill his contract charges and the necklace was sold for less than half of what one of Pennycoat's thieves, Cameron, had anticipated. Medsill soon attacked Pennycoat, hoping to capture him in turn him in to the Watch for a large bounty. Pennycoat managed to escape out of a window with the money after splashing champagne into Medsill's eyes. Medsill soon lost track of Pennycoat after he fled (Pennycoat had escaped to Dabeno to hide from him) and met with his employer on what to do next. After Pennycoat returned to the Colovian and was caught by the Watch, Medsill bought him out of a holding cell and held him for ransom at his building. Milus Corrigan and Harrisim Kyle soon appeared with the desired amount of money, but the ransom turned out to be a ploy. After a fight, Medsill was taken hostage and taken to Camus Redigan's house. Pennycoat was soon suggested to kill Medsill while he had the upper hand, but Pennycoat refused and decided to let Medsill go, making him a deal that he would never come after Pennycoat ever again. Medsill agreed. Medsill wasn't seen again until the last chapter of Act 5, where he appeared at Pennycoat's apartment to kill him. Medsill kicked down the locked door just before Horridan was killed by Halen Ossin's Assassin. Medsill entered the apartment to find Learthio Maricus, who was hiding from Horridan. The two began to fight. Pennycoat heard the fight from his bedroom and began to head down the stairs, looking to aid Learthio. The three fought for a while, until the assassin confronted one of Pennycoat's prostitutes upstairs. Learthio ended up knocking Medsill off of Pennycoat with a nearby opium pipe. The assassin began to join in the fight. Medsill and Learthio ended up being knocked unconscious and Pennycoat soon fled from his apartment after killing the assassin. Medsill soon left and was never seen again until Act 7. Act 7 After Pennycoat arrived in Dabeno to collect Ossin's money from the third party thief who had stolen it for him, Pennycoat was knocked unconscious in his inn room and taken back to Medsill's employer's building. Pennycoat was stored in a locked crate, and Medsill spoke with his employer to plan the next best move. They decided to bring Pennycoat back to the Colovian to turn him in. After two days, Medsill loads the crate containing Pennycoat and prepares for the trip back to the Colovian. While in the middle of Farmire's Bay, Pennycoat awakened in the crate and he began to scream for help. Medsill opened the crate to keep Pennycoat quiet, who is in disbelief after seeing his face. The two began to fight on the surface of the boat, and they soon ended up falling into the water. They both began to swim towards the surface, but Pennycoat held Medsill underwater and ended up drowning him, letting his body sink down into the depths of the bay. Category:Characters